En toute Harmonie
by ViviTheFolle
Summary: Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas. Le couple le plus bizarre de la terre entière, né de mon cerveau un peu taré. Vous voilà prévenus.


**Note: Je n'ai même pas honte de vous présenter le pairing le plus chelou que vous ayez jamais lu. Écrit aux alentours de 2015.**

* * *

Emmitouflée dans sa délicate couverture rose, la belle jument grise s'offrait de délicieuses minutes de repos supplémentaires. Elle goûtait à la plénitude d'un sommeil léger, percevait à peine les battements de son cœur et se sentait heureuse. Le calme et la sérénité la berçaient, la relaxaient. Au fond d'elle-même, la jument écoutait une symphonie muette venue du fond de sa mémoire. La journée commençait à la perfection.

Qui disait perfection disait tisane et croissants chauds. Ainsi la jument, installée confortablement dans un fauteuil de velours, buvait à petites gorgées sa verveine et savourait chaque bouchée délicate de la viennoiserie. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la colocataire de la terrestre.  
« Salut Tavi ! 'A va ? Oh, des croissants ! »  
La licorne blanche aux crins en bataille se jeta sur les pâtisseries chaudes et en engloutit une bonne partie. Elle retira ensuite ses lunettes violettes, dévoilant ses yeux magenta.  
« Ça va, Tavia ?  
-Vinyl, calme-toi. Et oui, je vais bien. » soupira la ponette grise. Elle passa un sabot dans sa crinière noire. Octavia Melody, contrebassiste talentueuse, avait pris des vacances à Ponyville, loin de l'ambiance lourde et excessivement solennelle de Canterlot, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise ici. Elle savait que la bourbe du préjugé ne la quittait pas. Elle passait pour une bourgeoise méprisante, tant par son langage que ses manières. La seule à ne jamais l'en blâmer, à l'exception de Pinkie Pie, était Vinyl Scratch. Leur vieille amitié était parsemée de disputes, de conflits et de moments de réconciliation. Même si Octavia ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, la présence de la licorne aux crins bleus la réconfortait, la poussait à avancer plus loin.  
« Hey, ça te dérange si je mets un peu de musique ? »  
Octavia avala à toute vitesse sa tisane, se leva et hocha la tête avant de galoper très vite vers la porte en criant qu'elle allait se promener. Dès qu'elle se trouva dehors, un tourbillon de violents sons faillit la souffler à travers la rue. Ah, Vinyl…

* * *

Octavia se dirigeait vers l'échoppe de Rose, une belle jument d'un beige léger aux crins rouge et rose. Elle était capable de voir tous les désirs floraux d'un poney, à croire que le jardinage la rendait omnisciente. La musicienne s'approcha de la fleuriste, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche, Rose avait bondi dans l'arrière-boutique, fait tomber quelques sacs de terreau, et était revenue avec une magnifique fleur de cristal bleue, qui brillait d'une lueur fantasque, presque insaisissable.  
« Qu'est-ce ? » murmura Octavia, le souffle coupé.  
Rose aimait faire planer le suspense. Elle fit d'abord un sourire énigmatique, avant de se pencher lentement vers l'oreille d'Octavia.  
« Une fleur excessivement rare, venue des confins de la forêt Everfree… » souffla-t-elle.  
La musicienne haussa un sourcil, attendant plus d'explications.  
« Elle vient tout droit de la mythique caverne secrète de l'Arbre d'Harmonie ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien d'effroyables dragons la défendent ! Elle vaut 5000 bits, au bas mot… Je vous l'emballe ? »  
Octavia était complètement hypnotisée par la fleur diaphane. Des lueurs colorées brillaient dans ses yeux. Quelque chose brûlait en elle. Elle sentait que si elle ne courait pas droit vers cette caverne mystique, elle allait rater sa vie entière. Sortant de la boutique aussi vite qu'une tornade sous la pluie des cris de Rose, elle arriva en trombe dans la forêt Everfree. La musicienne courut à perdre haleine jusqu'aux marécages du fin fond de la forêt, sans croiser un seul effroyable dragon.

Elle parvint à l'ancien château des sœurs royales. Le style hautain des tours effondrées trahissaient une époque révolue. Avec appréhension, Octavia se dit qu'elle avait sûrement manqué l'Arbre divin et qu'elle allait se perdre dans la forêt si elle rentrait. Elle s'approcha du château. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la Princesse Twilight Sparkle, jetant de furtifs coups d'œil, en sortit ! La jument grise avança jusqu'à l'alicorne mauve, qui sursauta.  
« Princesse ! Savez-vous où se trouve la caverne de l'Arbre d'Harmonie ?  
-Oui… Elle est en bas de ces escaliers, là-bas. Mais… Je vais vous accompagner, on ne sait jamais… »  
Octavia descendit les marches plus vite que Twilight, celle-ci essayant de voler pour atteindre le fond de la crevasse. En plusieurs enjambées rapides, la jument grise avait rejoint la flamboyante lumière de l'Arbre, cristallisé, immense, étincelant. Le Soleil et la Lune illuminaient son tronc. La Loyauté, le Rire, la Gentillesse, l'Honnêteté et la Générosité luisaient sur ses branches. En son cœur brillait la Magie.  
Les yeux d'Octavia reflétaient l'infini éclat de l'Arbre et s'approcha, lentement, de la pureté et des bienfaits du végétal presque minéral. Elle toucha sa surface lisse et claire. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, soufflant en elle l'Harmonie totale, une sensation qu'aucun poney jusqu'alors n'avait éprouvée. De l'électricité courut sur sa peau, de l'eau la berça jusqu'aux élans du vent qui l'emporta pour la confier au brasier flamboyant, avant de la déposer avec douceur dans la nature vaste et sereine. Octavia plongea au cœur de l'Arbre, là où la magie la plus pure coulait, là où l'amour, le grand et ineffable amour l'emplissait de lumière d'étoile, la faisait voyager aux confins de l'univers. Mais tout était silencieux. Il n'y avait pas un son dans cet Arbre. Le cœur d'Octavia, qui avait goûté à l'amour profond, la douceur de l'Harmonie elle-même, ne pouvait imaginer que la vision des plus beaux paysages, le toucher des plus pures eaux, le goût et la délicate senteur du plus sucré des miels se passaient de musique. Elle fit une promesse à cet Arbre si plein de vie : il entendrait la musique. Il la connaîtrait. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

La musicienne ouvrit les yeux.  
Twilight se protégeait de l'éclat aveuglant qui avait enveloppé Octavia. La jument grise se retourna d'un coup, les yeux emplis d'une brillance nouvelle, une sagesse et une profondeur insoupçonnées. Remerciant l'alicorne mauve, elle galopa droit vers Ponyville.  
La forêt lui était familière. Elle en connaissait chaque recoin, chaque branche d'arbre, même les feuilles qui tombaient n'avaient aucun secret. Grisée par le lien qui la connectait à l'Arbre, elle évita gracieusement les marais fumants, elle sauta avec adresse au-dessus d'un large précipice. Plus rapide qu'un félin, elle parvint à Ponyville et aussitôt bondit dans sa maison. Vinyl était sortie, elle le savait. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, saisit sa contrebasse, puis, renforcée par sa connexion parfaite, revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie auprès de l'Arbre. La Princesse Twilight était partie. Octavia Melody était seule avec le cœur d'Equestria. Elle se dressa sur ses jambes arrières, sortit son archet, et la musique retentit.

Ce fut d'abord une petite cantate, douce, obsédante, aérienne comme un zéphyr. Les notes montaient, se perdaient dans les nuages, s'y posaient ensuite délicatement comme de petits oiseaux. L'Arbre d'Harmonie était toujours silencieux, mais les veines lumineuses qui le parcouraient semblaient luire plus fort, alors que la cantate l'enveloppait d'un voile de douceur.  
Puis Octavia continua sa mélodie, la transformant en un concerto énergique. La contrebasse résonnait avec puissance dans la caverne, pareille à la voix de la terre. La musique, devenue une créature sauvage mais disciplinée, marchait d'un pas impérieux. La bête rugissait, d'un cri toujours plus beau, toujours plus pur, alors qu'aux alentours les plantes elles-mêmes vibraient au son de ses pas.  
Ce fut ensuite une sérénade, pleine d'amour. Lentement, avec grâce, les notes se détachèrent des cordes. Elles tourbillonnèrent joyeusement dans la caverne pour danser à la surface de l'eau. Pareils à des gouttes cristallines, les accords enchaînés ne finirent par ne former plus qu'un seul et même poème, doux et calme, qui célébrait le mystère et l'envoûtement.  
Avec vivacité, l'archet transforma la beauté de la musique en une valse impétueuse. L'Arbre sembla trembler dans ce rythme endiablé. Autour de cette contrebasse, une sorte d'angoisse fiévreuse se répandit, alors que des mots muets partaient avec force vers les stalactites fragiles. Cependant, dans cette brûlante peur, se formait également une hardiesse sans pareille, un désir de s'affranchir des limites de la nature pour danser dans la fournaise mélodique jusqu'à l'aube…

La jument grise sentait sur son visage un sourire passionné comme elle en avait rarement connu. Pas de foule, pas d'admirateurs. Seulement la pureté complète de sa seule musique, l'écho des notes virevoltant dans cette sublime caverne cristalline… Elle offrait à l'Arbre ce qu'elle avait de plus beau, ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : une Harmonie bien différente de celle sur laquelle reposait Equestria, mais une Harmonie si importante !  
Le tronc cristallin sembla alors se mouvoir. Tout doucement, il dévoilait quelque chose à Octavia. Une petite lueur violette, qui se dessinait avec lenteur et application, comme si l'Arbre souhaitait en faire un exemple de perfection. Le cœur battant, la jument réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la note de musique qui ornait ses flancs. Sa cutie mark étincelait désormais entre les racines du pilier du monde, crépitant presque, comme animée d'une vie propre. Sa vie, que le végétal de cristal chérissait comme elle-même le chérissait.

Octavia avait quitté Ponyville pour quelques semaines. On disait qu'elle était partie en tournée dans tout Equestria, et peut-être même hors des frontières du royaume. Vinyl racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que sa meilleure amie allait révolutionner le monde de la musique, tout en souriant sous cape. Parfois, elle se dirigeait vers la forêt Everfree, où la musicienne aux crins gris perle attendait sous le couvert des arbres sauvages.  
Elles discutaient, partageaient des croissants, prenaient une tisane. Elles échangeaient des nouvelles. Puis Octavia repartait, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout autour d'elle, les arbres semblaient se pencher comme pour la saluer. Les Timberwolves l'observaient calmement, sans aucune once d'hostilité. La musicienne parvenait jusqu'à la caverne, où l'Arbre l'attendait toujours. Elle se blottissait contre son tronc puissant et fragile. Alors le cœur d'Equestria répétait avec douceur la musique que la jument lui avait fait partager, enveloppant leur monde d'une douce chaleur.  
Octavia Melody se dressait alors, contrebasse aux sabots, et les deux êtres résonnaient d'une même Harmonie.


End file.
